Talk:Faultline
o.o just a thought... this is the first zone to get a major overhaul.. has anythough gone into preserving information about the pre-i8 verison? if nothing else, I think a bit of time flushing this article out, and moving it to something like "Old Faultline" or such. I've been thinking about a section that shows pre-changed zones, notably things like the Galaxy city map from before the arena was added.. This would be perfect to stick in such an area since the entire zone would be changing. --Sleepy Kitty 21:48, 12 October 2006 (PDT) that lovely map problem soo... we know that the pargon city map is messed up since faultline and the hive occupy the same space right? well... I was hopping around in the new faultline (i8 one) when I noticed those doors they stick in zones like talos, FF, and IP to connect the zone to a waterway.. o.o and this one looks to have had a channel dug for it to the river.. which means the main map has been redrawn again.. The problem I have is, its in the wrong place.. (oh and there's a blding blocking it on the WarWall side..) the location in zone isn't where it is on the city map ^^;; Trial zone? What is a trial zone? --Crisdias 17:51, 19 September 2006 (PDT) : I asked that very question one the CoX boards a while ago. Originally, it appeared that Trial zones where there were going to be Trials (Eden Trial, the long lost Faultline trial). But that idea seems to have been discontinued, as neither Hazard zones nor Trial zones made it into CoV. Trial zones seem to have bigger spawns and more bosses per group than hazard zones, but that could just be the perception. Finally, the actual map names will include either City, Hazard, or Trial in the name. You can see this data at vidiotmaps (someplace ;D). 21:08, 19 September 2006 (PDT) :From the UK official site. http://uk.cityofheroes.com/city-guide/gazetteer-detail/460/ "The third type of area that exists is the Trial Zone. Much like Hazard Zones, these territories are so dangerous that no sane person inhabits them. However, unlike Hazard Zones, heroes should not venture far into the Trial Zones alone. In order to survive, heroes must work together to fight the evil forces that dwell within these areas. These zones have been dubbed ‘trials’ because each has challenges that require constant effort and endurance. One Trial Zone, nicknamed Faultline, is home to the water reservoir for the city. Because of the reservoir’s far-reaching impact on the residents of Paragon City, villains naturally attempt to attack it time and time again. Periodically, hero groups are called upon to protect the city’s water supply from destruction. Since each zone presents a unique challenge in a hero’s development, the heroes and citizens have dubbed these areas “trials.” In essence, they are points that define a hero’s progress from fledgling hero into a true champion of the city. Like Hazard Zones, Trial Zones require heroes to reach a certain Security Level before they may enter - and the Trials themselves have further requirements to prevent the unprepared hero from being overwhelmed." :My take on it is that the developers wanted to have a mission that the trial zones are based around. Most of us have heard of the Faultline Trial which has never been implemented. Even though they say that the water supply is threatened, none of us have been called on to save it yet. We do have the Respec trial where we save the Terra Volta reactor from being destroyed. I think their idea was to have a zone mission of sorts that the entire zone was focused around. This would be much of the same way that Bloody Bay is centered on the Shivan Shard mission or that Warburg is centered around the Venom Rocket. Hopefully, in the near future, we will have zone missions like the ones in pvp zones and in my mind, that was their plan from the start that they just haven't been able to implement yet. With the upcoming changes to Faultline, we will probably get a lot more insight to this soon. - Snorii 07:06, 20 September 2006 (PDT) :I forgot about Positron's Task Force. I've never completed it, but I think it might take you to Faultline to save the dam. - Snorii 07:23, 20 September 2006 (PDT) :: Nope, it doesn't. It mentions saving the dam, but you don't go there. I don't recall any mission that takes you there other than the Security chief one. 11:21, 20 September 2006 (PDT) Issue 8 Watchlist Here are some notes on what to look for as far as changes to Faultline when Issue 8 hits. - Snorii 17:25, 12 October 2006 (PDT) *Transition from Trial Zone to City Zone with the Dam as a Hazard area. *Level range will change to 15-25 *Additions of missions *Entrance to Pocket D added *More plaques and badges *Store and Trainer (Mirror Spirit) added to the zone *New Enemy Groups ** Arachnos ** Freakshow ** The Lost ** Sky Raiders ** Also, something is lurking in the water Faultline Beacon? Under Transfer Points, "The Faultline Beacon location is (-8.5, -836.8, 1283), northwest of the Reservoir marker, down at the bottom of the fault." There is no longer a fault, it's filled with water. This location is impossible to get to (well, without some sort of ability to go underwater it's impossible). Banaticus 08:20, 22 June 2007 (EDT)